


The Bad Guys' Secret

by itz_blitz_tyme



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Public Nudity, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blitz_tyme/pseuds/itz_blitz_tyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocksteady and Bebop have a secret, one that they have been keeping from Shredder for a good reason. The Ninja Turtles just found out that secret. And it's a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break Out

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place three months after the events of Out of the Shadows......and even a prelude.....

The New York Police Department should have known better. They should have realized that in these new forms, it would be a whole lot harder to contain them. 

It was easy when they were human beings. 

But now that they were mutant animals, the police department's jobs got a whole lot more harder than before when dealing with the pair of dangerous, but moronic criminals, Bebop and Rocksteady.

What made it funny was that both of them, Rocksteady and Bebop had been arrested only three months before, having been caught by them with the help of a Vigilante would be cop named Casey Jones, they seemed content. They hadn't liked being arrested but once in containment t cells, they stayed quiet.....well.....they didn't fight their punishment. They just annoyed everyone with their wise cracking jokes and such. They were still the whacky, nut job criminals as ever, just bigger and stronger and probably a lot more dangeroys. 

But with their containment in a private prison so they could be held alone and not with normal people, they seemed fine with being arrested. They of course tried to come up with plans of escape but never really put them into action because of the big guns that the NYPD carried to keep them from using their strength to break out. 

Yeah, they were not about to take the chances of being shot by a big elephant gun that most carried or the semi automatic, high powered rifles. 

They might have been stupid, and even the two admitted it, but they were not THAT stupid. 

But after three months of imprisonment, something g started going on. 

For some reason, after seeing a news report on TV about a strip club being shot up by gangs, Rocksteady started getting really irritated and would be found pacing back and forth in his cell like an animal in a cage. He was always muttering with Bebop, who did a lot of talking him down when he got very agitated. 

Something was wrong and even the prison guards stationed around them knew that. They had never seen Rocksteady get so agitated before. He usually was his goofy, stupid, bad guy self, making threats but never actually going through with them. 

And seeing an agitated, angry Rhino mutant was very scary to watch. 

Which was why the prison guards called police Chief, Rebecca Vincent in to inform her of how agitated both criminals were getting. They were always muttering to one another and even the Rhino got so angry that he would charge a wall and crack the crap out of it to try and cool his temper.

It took alot for even the Warthog to calm him down, to keep him from breaking anything else. 

So when Chief Vincent came in, she was told of how angry Rocksteady was at the moment and even Bebop was trying to keep him calm. She expected trouble from them. 

But not like this. 

Coming in, the lovely blonde walked into what the prison guards called the Pit, a really big open area outside with high steel walls and a lot of guards watching the highly agitated Rhino mutant pacing around the entire Pit and an at loss Warthog, scratching his purple mohawk. 

"What seems to be the problem?" Vincent asked asked as she saw Rocksteady. 

The prison guard escorting her shook his head with a sigh. "I don't know, ma-am. He won't talk to anyone but his partner but even Bebop ain't saying. He has been agitated for the entire week. So agitated that he has gotten violent. He broke several prison doors, trying to get out. Keeps yelling at us to let him out. We let him into the Pit to see if it would calm him down but it isn't working. Even Bebop is getting agitated. He keeps trying to talk is into letting them both go." 

"Go where?" Vincent asked frowning at him. 

The prison guard shook his head. "He won't say. But he did say out of the prison. They want to be freed from imprisonment." He said wearily. 

Scoffing loudly, Vincent turned her attention onto the agitated animals inside the Pit. She stepped up to the high railing, looking down at them. "Hey, Rocksteady!" She called and watched him halt with a grunt and look up at her. "What seems to be the problem?" 

Rocksteady grunted before resuming his pacing and muttering. He was not going to answer to her. 

Bebop, on the other hand, stepped into her view, motioning to his friend. "Hey, chief. Ya gotta let us out of here or he's gon'na flip his horn!" He called up to her. 

"You know that's not going to happen, Bebop. You two are dangerous criminals. You're in prison for a very good reason. You know we can't let you go." Vincent said irritably. "So why don't you tell me what his problem is?" 

"Ain't your business, Chief. And if ya don' let us go, Rocky's gonna flip out and somebody's gonna get hurt." Bebop said with a shrug but there was a warning there. 

Vincent just scoffed, shaking her head as she leaned over the railing a little to look right into his squinty eyes. "Is that a threat? Because if it is, you will be placed into solitary confinement, without one another. By. Your. Selves." She said thickly. 

It was then, Rocksteady let out a roar, turning sharply towards her before charging hard and fast at the wall. And before anyone knew it, he hit it hard enough to make it shake. 

And with a gasp and shriek, Vincent lost her footing and went tumbling over the railing g making many yell in shock and fear as they watched her fall into the Pit. 

Right into Rocksteady ' s arms. 

Immediately getting a good grip around her waist and neck, he held her in front of him and tight, while gripping her neck with his large hand. He even ignored the shouts of rage and fear as many guns were cocked and loaded. 

"Shoot at me and I break her neck, fellas." Rocksteady growled while Bebop scurried over to stand behind his bulk. 

Vincent struggled immediately in his arms but found she couldn't move too well. She knew trying to fight him was not an option. He was stronger than her by far. "Rocksteady! Let go of me, now! You're making things worse for yourself!" She snapped as she struggled more, even if it were pointless.

"Release the Chief of Police or you will be shot!" The prison guard who escorted snapped as he aimed his gun. 

Bebop snorted as he looked up at all of the guns aimed at them. "Fire away then, boys. Because we ain't letting her go until ya let us go. Open the door and let us out or we break her neck." He said his large hand setting on his waist. 

"Don't you dare obey that demand!" Vincent yelled only to wince when Rocksteady tightened his grip on her neck and held her up a little like a shield. "Ugh!" 

"Open the doors or Rocky's gonna pull her head off like a dandy weed." Bebop warned. 

And to prove that he was willing to do it, Rocksteady tightened his grip until Vincent gasped for hair, her eyes growing wide as she choked and gasped now. 

The prison guard swore, now torn between saving the Chief and doing as ordered. He looked for any option. "Anyone able to take a shot?!" He called to his other guards. 

"I will rip her head off, fella." Rocksteady growled as he gripped Vincent ' s neck tighter until she began turning red from the lack of air. "Ye got five seconds to open the door and give us a running start or the lady's head comes off." 

"He's being serious, boys!" Bebop called up still using the Rhino as a shield, himself. 

"Shit." The prison guard growled as he felt helpless. He didn't want to do this. But he was sure that Rocksteady would follow through with his threat. He could see Vincent ' s face starting to turn blue from the grip the criminal had on her. 

That was why he made the difficult decision. 

A moment not too soon, the front doors to the prison were thrown open with a crash and the two mutants came running out into the night, at a dead charge with a screaming and swearing police chief still swung over on a large Rhino ' s shoulder. 

There were guards chasing them but none of them were shooting at the two fleeing criminals, mostly out of fear of hitting their Chief.

That, and Rocksteady swore if either one of them, himself or Bebop got shot, he would drop Vincent right in front of him as he charged and trample her. And no one wanted to see Rebecca Vincent get run over by a possibly three and sixty hundred pound mutant Rhino so they just ran after them to make sure that he did what Bebop said they were going to do. 

The gates were open, much to the prison guards' anxiety but it was to Bebop and Rocksteady ' s demands as they ran. 

"Hurry, Beebs! We gotta hurry! I gotta make sure she's okay!" Rocksteady yelled as they ran towards the gate and that alone made Vincent still in surprise. 

"I'm bettin' she's fine, Rocky! Ya know her! She a tough 'un!" Bebop called back as they quickly approached the gates with guns trained on them and knowing the moment that they dropped Vincent, they would get fired on. 

Vincent just bounced on Rocksteady ' s shoulder, listening with a surprised frown. 

"I swear if he touched her....!" The Rhino was growling g as he slowed only a little as they ran through the gates. 

"Af'er what ya did to him, Simon 'd would be pretty stupid to have to, Rocky! But yeah, I get'cha! If he touched Little Sister, I'm with ya, Rocks! Now dump the chief! She's just dead weight now!" The Warthog called over to his large friend. 

Rocksteady just nodded sharply before skidding to a halt only long enough to dump Vincent on the ground with a yelp before taking off after the running Warthog. 

The reaction was immediate. 

As soon as Vincent was on the ground, the prison guards opened fire on the Rhino. He merely covered his head with his large arms and charged after Bebop. But no bullets hit them as they vanished in the night. 

A guard quickly ran up to the still startled Vincent and helped her up but she jerked away and glared at him. "You should have shot them!" She snapped at him before frowning when he winced. "Call the Turtles and tell them that Rocksteady and Bebop escaped. We will set up perimeters all around the city and try to find those two iditos!" She then frowned deeper before looking at the guard. "When you call the Turtles, ask the smart one, Donatello to look up information on Rocksteady and Bebop. See if he can't find something about a girl that they might have known." 

"A girl, ma-am?" The prison guard asked in confusion. 

Vincent nodded. "They were saying something about a girl. I think there was another reason why they decided to break out. It wasn't just because they wanted out. They were agitated about something. This might have something to do with someone in their past that we over looked. Whoever this girl is they were talking about, it's more than likely that is where they are going. I want to know who it is, where she is, and why they felt like she might have been in trouble. Because that is why they broke out." She said. 

"What if.....they were just pulling your leg, ma-am?" The prison guard asked. 

Vince t shook her head giving him quite the look. "They weren't. They're idiots. They couldn't come up with a plan like this to break out. Find out who this girl is, who a girl is in their past lives. I want to know what is going on." She ordered as she brushed off her suit. "They felt the need to escape, when they could have done it a while ago with their brute strength. But they never really tried until now. It goes to show in their actions tonight. Something happened that set them off and I want to know what it was. Find out what it was." 

"Yes, ma-am. I'll get right on it." The prison guard said before running to do just that. 

Vince t just frowned as she looked off into the darkness, to where Rocksteady and Bebop escaped. They missed something, she knew. 

Now what was it?


	2. A Reason

"So let me run this by you again. 'Cause I'm not sure I heard you clearly the first time. But did you really just say that you're guys. Let. Rocksteady and Bebop. Out?!" 

Vincent huffed irritably as she sat at her office desk as she glared holes at her phone. "Yes, Jones. I did just say that. It was either that or I would be lost without a head. I made a mistake of leaning over the railing to question them and Rocksteady hit the wall, where I lost my footing and I fell right into their trap. And now, yes. It is my fault and my prison guards' fault that they are out in the public. And now i need you to find them and beat them down so we can take them back into custody." She said dryly. 

"Dude, so not cool, Becky! We couldn't even beat them in Brazil!" 

"Shut up, Mikey." Raphael grunted through the speaker. "So, what do you want us to do? We just gonna wander around the city, looking for 'em?" 

Vincent nodded as if they could see her. "Pretty much. They are a giant pig and a Rgino. Shouldn't be too hard to find them." She paused. "The thing is, when they were escaping, they said something. I would like Donatello to look into all of their past records. To see if.....one of them has a sister or a girlfriend. Because they were talking about a girl while they were escaping." 

There was a long pause of stunned silence. 

"What?" Raphael asked. 

"Dude! Seriously?! The bad guys have a girlfriend and we got nuthing?! How could guys like them have a girlfriend?!" Michaelangelo blurted out before grunting as if he had been pushed over. And he whined at Raphael. 

"I'll look into it immediately, Chief." Donatello spoke up. "But Mikey ' s got a point. Them? And a girl? They're not exactly....." 

"I know, Donatello." Vincent said with a sigh. "They're not exactly the smartest criminals, nor the most charming. But.....maybe perhaps....well, I'm not going to deny it. But Rocksteady wasn't exactly terrible looking when he was human. He was a big guy, somewhat good looking but not the brightest. Whoever this girl is, she might have liked him for his looks and his muscle. It seemed more like he had a bigger relationship with this girl than Bebop did. He was more worried about this girl."

Another long stunned silence. 

"Um.......okay. That's definitely a new one. And definitely unexpected. So.....say they did have a girl in their lives, though it does come as a shock, what are you going to do about it?" Leonardo asked. 

Vincent shrugged. "Use her to catch them. Face it. They are dangerous, guys. If she could help us get them back into custody, then we have to do it." She said bluntly. 

There was another pause before Donatello sighed. "I'll look into it." He then paused himself. "I'm curious. What did Rocksteady and Bebop do anyway? To get arrested in the first place?" 

Vincent frowned but then looked at her computer, pulling up the files she did have on the two. "It says here that they were arrested for....." she paused. "Evading police.......grand theft auto, aggravated assault, causing mayham." She told them. 

Donatello made a curious sound. "Who did they assault then? Why?" He asked. 

"I don't know, Donatello. Why does it matter?" Vincent asked irritably. 

"Well......it might have something to do with this girl that you think they might have broken out for. I'm looking for all of the pieces, Chief. You said they broke out because they were worried about a girl. There has to be a reason why. What if.....what if there is something more to these guys than we think? I'm just trying to piece together the mystery, that's all." Donatello said back. 

It was Vincent ' s turn to pause as it clicked on a lightbulb on in her head. It was definitely something. 

Quickly looking at the files on the two, she leaned closer to read. "They assaulted a man named......Simon Cutter......ooh." Vincent suddenly cut off with a sharp inhale and her eyes widened as she read that name. "Oh, shit. Simon Cutter. Maybe you're right, Donatello." 

"Who is that, Chief?" Leonardo asked sounding tense and she could almost see that the Turtles were just as tense as she was. 

"Simon Cutter is a bad man, boys. He is a high profiled citizen of New York. Very rich because he owns a chain of strip clubs and even......" It was Casey Jones who spoke up on their end. "Prostitution. He owns a lot of prostitutes in New York. Chief, this might be out of the guys' league. They are still teenagers and dealing with a man......" 

"We can deal with this, Casey." Raphael grunted. "Ya can't try and shelter us from something like that." 

"He's right. You can't hide something like us. We know about all of that stuff. It's not like we haven't seen some things that we really didn't want to see. But it's like it bugs us or tempts us or anything." Leonardo spoke up. "What else on this Simon Cutter, Chief?" 

"Cutter has been arrested numerous times for his own assault on some of his.....cough, prostitutes. He does have a bad habit of beating on them. As you may already know prostitution is highly frowned upon but we can't do a whole lot about it. Not when there a lot of men in this city who will buy time from prostitutes or spend a lot of money at strip clubs. Cutter has a lot of girls who work for him and he does pay them well for thwir services. He just can be really mean to them if they do something he doesn't like." Vincent said before sighing and rubbing her nose. "Shit. I guess this might be the thing we are looking for. Rocksteady and Bebop are actually trying to do something right for once. The girl they are worried about might be one of Simon Cutter ' s girls. And they don't like it."

Leonardo sighed on his their end before saying something quietly to someone, probably Splinter before humming. "All right. If that is the case, maybe just this once we should help them. They are still our enemies but if they are trying to protect someone, I don't see why we can't help them. If this girl is in trouble, we can try and see if we can't help her." He said firmly. 

There were a few mutters from the other Turtles but it sounded like they were in agreement. 

"Man, I don't like these guys. But you got a point. If some innocent girl is in trouble and they are trying to keep her safe, we can't let them make us look bad by letting them look good." Raphael grumbled. 

Vincent sighed but nodded. "Agreed. We find this girl, help her if she does need help and get her to help us get Rocksteady and Bebop back into custody. And if Simon Cutter is threatening this girl, this might be enough to get him put away for a long time too. Donatello, see what you can find on this girl. A name, a face and a story." She stated. 

"On it." Donatello said perkily. 

"And we will begin looking g for Bebop and Rocksteady. Knowing them, if we do find them, there will probably be a fight. But if we can get them to sit still looking g enough to let them know we are trying to help them with this girl, maybe we can actually find some respectful boundaries with each other." Leonardo said and everyone agreed.

They could only hope that would be the case. Because whether the Turtles liked it or not, they had to admit it, but their biggest rivals had to be Bebop and Rocksteady. 

Besides Shredder. 

Truth be told, they've never met anyone who was able to beat them in a fight, besides these two and the still missing tyrant leader of The Foot Clan. And they had only beaten Shredder the second they fought him, with help from April. 

The Turtles fought Bebop and Rocksteady once and had lost. They were ready for a rematch. 

 

"All 'ight. We got new clothes, we out of prison, now to find her." Bebop said as he and the big Rhino made their way through dark alleyways, not wanting to be seen by people and already have the police on their tails. 

It was easy to say that Rocksteady was on edge. He hadn't stopped growling since they left the prison. He was worried and his friend couldn't blame him. 

"Ease up, Rocky. I'm sure she's fine. You know our little fox. She a tough one." Bebop said patting the big guy on the shoulder. 

"I swear, if Simon touched her again, I'm gonna........" Rocksteady was growling. 

Bebop nodded as he placed his new dark purple shades over his eyes. "I kno', Rocky. Me too. If she is hurt in anyway, we'll be keepin' our promise to bustin' Simon up. No one messes with our fox and gets away with it. Foxy should be fine as long as she stayed at the safe house we put 'er in before we got busted." 

Rocksteady shook his head as he looked down at Bebop. "There's no sayin' she stayed there, Beebs. Ya know here. She don't like sitting around and we were in prison for a year. Last time we saw her, it was before our trial. An' we told her the second she saw an opportunity to get out, get out of the city." He stated deeply. 

Bebop nodded. "An' she probably did, Rocks. We probably are over our heads, my man." He stated. 

"Then why didn't she get a hold of us like she said she would? We haven' heard from her. And we got letters from her when we were......well, normal and in prison. So why didn't she contact us when she promised she would." Rocksteady asked frowning. 

Sighing, Bebop sighed but shrugged. "All 'ight, we will find out if she's okay. But I am bettin' it was because of the Chief. We're not normal any more, Rocks." He paused frowning. "But then again, she did seem surprused when we kind of mentioned Foxy back there." He staid and recieved a slight growl in return. 

"We have to find her, Beebs. I got to know she's okay. An' if she isn', Simon is a dead man." Rocksteady growled as they crept down the alleyways. 

Bebop agreed with him. If anyone did hurt Foxy, they were a deadman. After all, that was what got them in trouble in the first place and sent to prison. He knew very well that if Simon hurt her, he was dead. 

He just didn't know it yet.


	3. Looking for a Fox

There was only a few places they knew would have to look for her and if she wasn't at any of those places, they made the decision that they would finally confront the man they despised the most.

And probably smash his face in if he did touch their Foxy. 

Mostly staying out side and looking windows of a few places they knew they could find Foxy in, their search was in vain. They did not see her at all in those places. So they would move on to a new place. 

And for two days, mostly only going out at night when those places were open, they still did not find her. They even checked the safe house that they had last put her in but it was empty. Empty, as if she packed everything up and just left. They even checked every corner they could think of of the city that she might be at. 

But nothing.

It was making Rocksteady angrier and Bebop even had to talk him down from doing something drastic. He knew if they didn't find Foxy soon, the bigger guy was going to go postal. 

So there was only one thing left to do and that was visit the last place they wanted to go to. 

The night club was called Twisted Dreams and it was the one place they did not like at all. It was the worse kind of night club for people with fetishes and dark fantasies. Only once had they found Foxy there, and it had been the last time that she ever worked as a call girl. 

Because the day after they took her from Simon Cutter, they broke into his place, beat the living hell out of him, and stole his car to evade the police. They were caught after literately destroying the pricey BMW into a light pole while getting swiped by a police car.

After that, Simon Cutter pressed charges and they were even sentenced to prison for 20 years for their crimes. 

It was just too bad they ended up transferred out of the state for brutal assault on other prisoners and with the notorious leader of the Foot Clan. It was from there, their lives had changed into what they believed bigger and better. 

But now, they were out and they had only one thing on their mind. 

Finding Foxy. 

And the only way they could see their selves finding her was going to the Twisted Dreams, the one place they hated the most for many reasons. They were hard core criminals, they believed. But they did not believe in pain for pleasure. They liked giving pain for their own pleasure to guys they thought deserved it and for making fun of them or hurting people they liked. But never women. 

It was one thing they both agreed upon. Never hurting women and children was their number one creed. The only reason why Rocksteady had hurt Vincent a little was because he had only one person on his mind at the time. 

The most important person, besides Bebop in his life.

Luckily, it looked like it wasn't a busy night, so there were not that many people. There wouldn't be anyone there to get hurt, if it leaned towards that way. Or see a giant Warthog and Rhino threaten a couple of thigs. 

Which was what Bebop and Rocksteady intended to do. 

"Looks like Simon ain' here. But Ol' Petey is." Bebop said as they stood in the dark shadows looking at the darkly lit night club. He was looking at a very big, black truck that was parked out in the front. 

It was a big building on the very far side of the city, and in a bad neighborhood. The building was more like a haunted warehouse, of anything. Painted dark colors with vibrant, bloody red lights illuminating the sides with bloody red neon sign with the name. It had a Gothic look to it and most who was going in was wearing black leather and dark clothes. 

"There ain't many peeps goin' in so there won't be much trouble." Bebop said as he studied the people in the lune, which was very little. 

Rocksteady grunted once before grinning side wards at the Warthog. "But, Beebs. Don't we like trouble?" He asked almost slyly. 

Bebop looked up at him before grinning back and offering his fist to his best friend, who fist bumped them before they moved towards the night club. "Rocksteady, my man. Ya got that right. Let's show 'em who we really are. Let's get our Foxy back."

It was not a good night. There wasn't any business going on, with only a few patrons coming but not enough to be a good night. The strippers were dancing for those few customers.

It was all because of the announcement that showed up on the news of two high profiled criminals getting out. There had been no pictures but it was announced that Rocksteady and Bebop broke out of prison and that was what had the 53 year old man, Peter had on edge. 

He knew eventually they would come here. He knew there was only one reason why they would be here at all. 

So, he just waited. 

BANG! 

The doors to the front entrance were suddenly thrown open and there were startled yelps and screams and shouts. Pete jumped and turned with others to look at where the noise was coming from and he wouldn't surprised if it was.......

There were gasps as the two large beings came in and even Peter had to gape in shock at what he saw. 

"Petey!" The large pig bellowed throwing out his arms, sounding very familiar to the old man. He moved into the room with shocked people looking on them, not seeming to care by the stares at him and large walking on two legs, dressed in biker clothes Rhino. "What is up, old man?!"

Peter just gaped in horror and shock. He couldn't place that voice but it sounded like......

"What, don't you recognize us?" The Warthog asked grinning as he shifted on his feet. 

"I don't know, Beebs. We do look kind of different." The Rhino said almost slyly. 

The Warthog chortles as he just glanced at the Rhino before looking back at Peter. He lost all amusement and humor in a single second and so did Rocksteady. "Where's Foxy, Pete? And if Simon touched her after we warned him not to lay a hand on her again, ya know what's gonna happen?"

Peter blinked and it clicked in his mind. He couldn't help but gape at the two, looking them over. He saw the purple mohawk and cheesy purple thin len glasses and then the s tattoos on the Rhino. He felt as if a lightning bolt had struck him and he paled. 

"Be-Bebop? Rocksteady?!" The old man spluttered. "What the fuck happened to you too?! You're.....you..." 

"We're bigger, better, badder and meaner, Old Pete. Now answer us. Where is she?" Rocksteady growled and even scraped his huge combat boot against the ground as if he was going to begin a charge. 

Peter flinched and cringed in his seat. He knew there was going to be trouble now. "I.....I don't know Wh-what you're at - talking about......." he was saying. 

Both mutants growled and snarled as they moved closer to the old man, who yelped and cringed lower. 

"Beebs." 

Both, Bebop and Rocksteady turned when they heard someone say something and they saw one of the strippers getting off the stage she had been dancing on. She was a dark skinned woman, long hair in braids and wearing only black leather panties with black tape covering her chest. 

But nonetheless, Bebop grinned as soon as he saw her. "Hey, Deb! How's my girl?!" He asked facing her. 

The woman frowned, looking him over but then raised her brows. "I'm fine. But you.....you and Rocks.....wow. Do I even want to know what kind of mischief you two got into this time?" She asked skeptically. 

"Prolly not. It's a long tell tale anyhow." Bebop said snorting a little. Then he grew serious again. "Dee, where's Fox? Ya know where she is? We can' find her. We've looked everywhere." 

Deb's face fell and she ignored the hiss that Pete made as he started glaring at her. "You're not gonna find her. At least without someone telling you. And you're not gonna like it, Beebs." She said seriously. 

"Hey! Shut the fuck up, whore!" Pete snarled only to flinch when both mutants growled at him, swinging to face him. 

Rocksteady was still growling as he looked back at Deb. "Where is my lass, Deb?" He growled. 

Folding her arms over her nearly bare chest, Deb sighed and shifted her weight. "One of Simon ' s whore houses. After you were locked up and he got out of the hospital after what you two did to him, he went hunting for her. Took him half a year to find her, Rocky and Beebs. She is in trouble with him. I'll tell you that much." She stated. 

Both began growling again. 

"Did he hurt her?" Rocksteady growled. 

Deb raised her brows at him but nodded. "What do you think, Rocksteady? She is the reason you two went postal on him. He hurt her really bad. She is one of his whores at the one house you guys despised the most." She stated. 

Bebop and Rocksteady were a pair of growling mutants, and loud. The Warthog ' s purple mohawk was bristled and standing up while the Rhino was now stomping a foot against the ground. 

"Deb, get all of the girls together and get out of here. You're all done with Simon. Find somewhere to hunker down or leave the city. Now." Bebop growled now flicking his purple glasses up as he turned to look at the pissed off Peter, who suddenly cowered in fear as both turned towards him. 

Deb grimaced but nodded as she turned and whistled loudly before motioning towards the back area. All of the strippers moved quickly, as well as did several patrons. They all knew what was about to happen. And they did not want to be there when these two decided to get started. 

Not long after, the strippers were hurrying out but Deb paused to stand before Bebop. They were all dressed quickly and rushed but all were covered as they left the club. Deb looked hesistant but then she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the bulky warthog, giving him a hug, which he returned. 

"Make Simon pay for Foxy and all of us, Beebs." Deb said before she hurried out.

Now it was just Peter, four guys who worked there and the two changed criminals.

"Bebop, you have to rethink this. This is one of Simon Cutter ' s clubs! You know how he is if you mess with them or his girls!" Peter said as he stood up to face the two. He was shaking in fear and rightfully. 

"Yeah, we kno'. But thing is, we don' care, Pete. We warned him if he ever laid a hand on Foxy again, we would bust 'em up. An' now, knowing he has Foxy and he has hurt her, we gonna bust 'em up." Bebop said chortle g darkly. 

Peter shook his head as he stepped back and the other men began picking things up to use as weapons. The bartender even had a shotgun in hand.

"The little bitch should have listened to him." Peter said darkly and flinched when Rocksteady growled at him. "She was his, Rocksteady! She shouldn't have cheated on him! With you of all people! The brand new bouncer he hired under Bebop ' s suggestion because you guys were friends!" 

Rocksteady just growled, shaking his head and twitching his ears irritably. "He was hurting her, Pete. She wanted out! She didn' love him! He forced her to be with him!" He growled. 

Peter huffed. "After he did for her, he made her a star, Rocksteady! And she couldn't handle a few slaps to the face when she got mouthy?!" He snapped. 

"I don' know about you, Rocks." Bebop said with a snort. "But I'm gonna be lovin' putting loud mouth here in the hospital while we trash Simon ' s place." 

"How long do ya think we have before the Turtles show up, Beebs? Gotta remember them. An' it's been two days now since we broke out." Rocksteady said as he punched a fist into his other hand before cracking his knuckles. 

"Prolly not long. Chief's prolly ' s told 'em we got out by now." Bebop said before grinning. "Can' wait til we see them again. It'll be fun knocking them around again." 

Rocksteady nodded in agreement. "We let's get to it then, Beebs!" He said before charging forward at Peter and the other men with Bebop right behind him.


	4. Pushed Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used for Chapter:  
> Goodbye/We Will Rock You Klashup by Celldweller

The whore house that Bebop and Rocksteady now knew where Foxy was was not a place they liked at all. They hated this place for numerous reasons. There was a lot of stuff that happened there that they did not want to even know about. 

It was a place where the lowest of prostitutes could be found, forced to do things they would never like. A fetishes place, in some way for perverts of the worse kind. 

While dominance was done there a lot, so were rapes. 

Most of the unwilling girls that Simon used were usually drugged up badly so that his clients could do whatever they wanted to the women. And that included angry sex, unwanted. Pain for pleasure. 

It was a place that both Bebop and Rocksteady knew that Foxy feared of ever ending up at because what was done there. 

True, it was a brothel but it was a well secured one too. Very few clients were even allowed to know about it. And even then, they had to have a password to get through the door. A password that they got from Simon, himself. 

While the name of the brothel was Dark Pleasure house,the two mutants had their own name for it. 

They called it Rape House.

And it was there they were going to find Foxy.

Glancing at one another, Bebop and Rocksteady nodded to one another as if they had shared a quick conversation, which they had on their way here. They had both made the decision of what they were going to do to this place. 

Simon Cutter had hurt their Foxy, so now they were going to hurt him in the only way they could right now. They were going to destroy his underground empire. They had warned him before if he ever laid hands on her again, they would destroy him. 

And he had. 

In that house, they knew that Foxy was going through unspeakable horrors. 

And now they were going to stop it. 

"Let's get to it, Rocky." Bebop said as he flipped his purple glasses down over his squinty eyes before leading the way towards the house.

Dark Pleasure was having a busy night. There were plenty of clients there that night, taking the pleasure they wanted and not caring if it hurt the girls there. It was the point of their visit. 

Whether it was angry sex or just pain in pleasure, it had it all for the clients. 

The sounds were unbearable for her. 

She hated this place so much and wished it would turn into rubble. She hated what she had to go through almost every night. She was forced to do things she swore she would never do again after.......

It was too painful to even think of him. She missed him so much. She missed them. The two most kookiest men she had ever met. She loved them because of how they treated her, like a person not an object. They had made her laugh and smile, something she hadn't done for a long time. 

Oh, god, she missed them. She wished they would come and save her from this madness. From from being chained to the wall, used over and over again. Beaten for pleasure, forced......

A choked sob escaped from her as she sat in the dimly lit corner. Chains on her wrists and feet to keep her from escaping again, dressed in scantily clothing that nearly covered nothing. 

Blonde hair dyed bloody red with white tips fell over her bruised and shoulders, she curled into herself, knowing her client would soon be there. 

Foxy had no hope of escaping. Not like last time. And it just made her want to.......

CRASH!!!!

Foxy jumped when she heard the crashes from below and she looked down at the ground with her heart pumping in fear. She heard screams and shouts and then gun fire, obviously by the guards. 

What the hell was going on down there?! 

Moments before, clients were being pleased in the main room, open sight for those who liked to watch acts being done. Guards had been walking back and forth, some getting off on the sights before them. There was plenty to see, that was for sure. 

And that's when they heard shouts outside, making all jump and turned with a jerk, hands on their hidden guns. They knew the sound of trouble when they heard it. But they were sure that the outside guards could handle........

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the entrance door went flying open as three big burley men came flying them, bloody and beaten. 

The whores screamed, clients shouted and the guards yelled in alarm as everyone jumped to their feet to look wide eyed at the doors to see what just happened. 

And gaped to their shock on what came in. 

Heavy thuds of footsteps came into the Dark Pleasure and two large, burley creatures came in, smirking darkly as they looked around at everyone.

"Well, well, well. Looky what we got here, Rocky. A bunch of low scumbag perverts, takin' their frustrations out on ladies." The big Warthog said as he stood beside the even larger Rhino. 

Grimacing, the Rhino covered his nostrils as if smelling something bad. "Damn, Beebs. It stinks in here." He then grew deadly serious as he dropped his large hand. "Smells like shite in here." 

"What the fuck are these?!" One of the guards suddenly asked in his horror and shock. 

The two looked at him and smirked. 

"Well if it ain't Jake the Snake. Hey, Jakey. 'Member us? Ya should." Bebop said as he grew serious, himself. "Cause we the ones who busted ya for stealing. Simon must be havin' trouble of hiring peeps if he hired you." 

The guard, Jake blinked as it suddenly clicked in his mind. He realized who these two were now. "Be-Bebop?!" He blurted out in shock and several others linked in their own surprise.

"And Rocksteady." Rocksteady growled now stomping a heavy foot and scrapping it violently against the ground. "Now we gonna make this plain and simple, fella. Ya have exactly five seconds to tell us where Foxy is and get out of here before we crush you." 

The guards stiffened but Jake's eyes flicked upward at the ceiling before looking back at the two, still pale as ever. "I.....I.....don't know who you are talking about......"

"Eeeeeeeeh!" Bebop suddenly shouted like a buzzer before he crouched low as if to charge. "Wrong answer, buddy!" 

And therefore, Rocksteady and Bebop charged. 

Screams immediately broke out as people scattered. The guards hesistated in their shock and fear and that gave the two enough time to descend upon them. The two slammed into the guards, sending them flying to the ground to be trampled under their large feet before they began beating the guards with their fists. 

The guards who hadn't been trampled shouted in shock and fear as they raised their guns to fire. 

However, Rocksteady yanked one guard up and spun him around to use as a shield from being shot before throwing the now dead carcass at the guards firing at him and his friend. 

The body slammed into him, knocking him to the ground where he was stomped on by the big Rhino a second later. 

Bebop had picked up a chair and was swinging it like a bat now, slamming it into guards. He was sure he was breaking bones now as screams of pain met his ears. He ignored clients and women that were running for the doors as he and his best friend beat the living hell out of the guards. 

No guards went unscathed.

Bebop and Rocksteady looked around at the severely beaten to unconscience or dead guards before looking around, only to pause when they saw one woman still sitting there applauding them. 

"Good job. And thank you. Those assholes deserved it all." She stated. 

Bebop and Rocksteady fist bumped each other before approaching her. "We don't like Simon or his goons. We plan on trashing this place so if there's any other girls here, get them out. But first......." The Warthog was saying. 

"Dungeon room 7. Foxy is there." The woman interupted. 

Both Rocksteady and Bebop blinked before looking grateful towards her. "Thank yeh, lass. How bad is it, do ya know?" The Rhino asked. 

The woman grimaced as if she was going to regret telling him. "Honestly? It's pretty bad. She is one of the.. take your anger and sexual frustrations out on girls. She has never left that room. Ever. Not since she has been here." She told him. 

Both growled softly, as if they knew they weren't going to like it. 

"She hurt?" Bebop growled. 

The woman shrugged, almost a little sarcastic. "Probably. She screamed alot when she had clients. And she was the one who took the somewhat violent ones. Alot of the girls believed she was the stuck up kind, the favorite of Simon's. Because even he visited her a lot." 

Rocksteady growled, his ears now flat against his head. He was beyond agitated and it showed as he turned sharply and practically marched out of the room with Bebop hurrying after. 

"Get yoursel' and any girl out, missy. It's about to get real ugly here." He called as he hurried after his big friend. 

Rocksteady stormed up the stairs and even stomped down the flashy looking hall way, looking for the room they had been told about. He was one angry Rhino right now and it was best if nothing got in his way. 

It proved that much when a client braved himself to look out a room, which Rocksteady punched the wall beside his head making him jump and yelp as he stumbled backwards back into the room. 

Bebop just watched his best friend carefully as he stomped down the hall, knowing it was best to just keep quiet for now. Not with the mood Rocksteady was in. 

Finally they found the room and it was locked when they tried to open it. 

With a growl, Rocksteady stepped back from the door before charging at it and breaking it down easily. He wasn't going to wait any longer for them to figure out how to open it. Not that it was going to matter either way. He was going to torch this place when he got Foxy out. 

From inside the room, he heard a raspy scream and scuffing and chains rattling before he hurried into the room, looking around the darkness for the source. 

And his eyes fell onto the figure beside a black draped bed, cowering against the corner, trying to hide from him. 

The woman he saw looked terrified as she gaped at him, pressing herself against the ruffled and torn bed, which had shackles on the foot and the head. She was nearly bare skinned with the exception of very scantily clothes, more like an intimate night dress of black that showed her pale skin. She had dark blotches of bruises all over her bare arms from what he could see and even bruises around her creamy neck. 

Her hair.....blood red with snow white tips, like a fox's tail. 

Her eyes.....pure honey colored but swollen from crying with make up running a little with trails. 

But even so, with her disheveled looks, she still looked lovely as ever, if not a little too thin for Rocksteady ' s likening. He knew she must have been starved by how thin she was at the moment. 

A frightened choke broke from the small woman as she gazed up at him in fear, cringing lower to the ground to stay hidden. 

But Rocksteady softwned, raising his large hands as if to ease her fear. "Foxy." He murmured gently, even if it made her flinch. "Easy, lass. It's me. I'm here for ya. Just like I promised." 

"Rocky! Is she in there?" 

The woman choked in fear, flinching and cringing and even looking horrified as the large Warthog came into the room right behind the Rhino. 

Pressing a hand against Bebop ' s large belly, Rocksteady held his best friend back. "Hold up, Beebs. Yeah, she is. But she is really, really scared righ' now." He said softly before looking back at the frightened woman. 

Bebop looked around him at the woman and then flipped his squinty glasses up to get a better look. And he hissed at the sight of her. "Oh, Fox. What did that asshole do to you?" He said hissing in anger and his own horror. 

The woman blinked, now looking confused as she slowly straightened and even rose up a little from her hiding spot. She stared long and hard back at the two mutants before realization dawned on her. 

"Ro.......Rock.......Rocksteady? Be-Bebop?" Her soft, raspy voice spoke in a moment of her shock.

Both mutants grinned at her before holding out their hands, palm up, wriggling their fingers a little. 

Almost as if in awe, Foxy slowly lit up and a smile formed on her face as she slowly pushed to her feet, though weakly. She winced as she felt her chains strain as she moved. She couldn't even pull away from the wall easily. And that caused her to flinch when both creatures growled at the sight of the chains.

Rocksteady didn't wait this time as he marched into the room, towards Foxy, who flinched. He ignored that this time as he grabbed the chains with both hands.

With one securing the chains so not to yank Foxy, who was cringing away from a little, he used his other to give a mighty tug and ripped the chains out of the wall with a loud crunch. 

Foxy whimpered at the violent sound but then relaxed when she realized what he was doing. She slowly smiled with a breath of relief as he turned towards her, only then did she throw her chained arms around his bulk, burying her head into his rock hard chest. 

Immediately, Rocksteady had his arms around her, though being as careful as he could so not to hurt her. She felt so small in his arms, so fragile. But nonetheless, he felt happy to have her there again.

"You......" Foxy murmured into his chest before pulling back and looking him over. "What happened to you? Rocky, why are you a Rhino now?" She even looked at Bebop. "What happened to you two? I thought you were in prison?" 

"We were." Bebop said grinning now playing his fist on his wide waist. "We kind.......of broke out. And joined The Foot Clan. The Shredder did this to us. Kind of an improvement, don't have think?" 

Foxy frowned, now looking surprised. "The Foot clan? The bad guys that are always on the news? Bebop, Rocksteady, really?" She asked now making a face at them. 

"Babe, like it or not, everyone else labeled us as bad guys." Bebop said tilting his head as he just looked skeptically at her. "All because of what we did to Simon because of what he did to you. We just decided that we were just gonna go with it." 

Rocksteady nodded as he shook her lightly to make her look at him. "We figured if we got into Shredder ' s good graces, he would be willin' to do us a favor. To put you into Foot protection. When he changed us, we saw it as a better way of keepin' ya safe. We did this for you, luv." He stated. 

Foxy looked up at him for a good moment before she softened and rested her head against his chest again. "Because the real good guys weren't doing anything to stop Simon from hurting girls like me. Scum of the public. Underdogs." She said quietly. 

Rocksteady growled only slightly but nodded. "Those who steal to survive against those who stomp others in the ground. The richies. People who don' give a shite about those who suffer the most." He said before huffing and pulling back from her but never letting go. "C'mon, luv. We got to get out of here. We gonna torch this place." 

Foxy nodded as she turned to walk with him only to groan and nearly sink to the ground. She felt so weak, even to walk. It had been so long since she left the room, moreorless, walk out. 

Before she could hit the ground, Rocksteady bent down and scooped her up in a bridal style. "Ya ain't doing well, Fox. I'll just carry ya, all righ'?"

Foxy grimaced but nodded as she curled into his arms, feeling more comfortable than she had in ages.

"Let's take her to the safe house near the docks. Simon don' know about that one. We need to get those chains off of 'er too." Bebop said as he turned and lead the way. 

Along the way, they made sure no one was in the rooms they passed, kicking those out and even seeing the woman before as she lead drugged up whores out. They shared looks, the mutants and nodded to one another as they left. 

Pausing long enough to pour alcohol all over the counter and floors, Bebop lit it on fire before leading Rocksteady our. It was during that time, Foxy fell asleep in the Rhino ' s arms, despite the noise Bebop had made while trashing the place, breaking bottles. 

As far as the two could even see, she needed the sleep anyway so they wouldn't wake her. 

But going outside, both growled when they saw four obstacles in their way. 

"Now ain't a good time to mess with us, Turtles." Bebop growled now standing in between Rocksteady and the four brothers that stood ready. 

"Put the girl down and back up, Bebop. We won't let you take her hostage." Leonardo said firmly as he held his katana tightly in his three finger ed hands. 

Both mutants growled at him, tensing up for the fight. "She ain't our hostage." Rocksteady growled as he tightened his grip on Foxy. "She's our friend. And I'm not letting her go again." 

"The shell you ain't." Raphael growled now stepping g forward and ignoring how the two tensed up. He only stopped when Leonardo pressed the flat of his blade against his hard chest. "Leo?! What ya doing?!" 

Leonardo ignored him as he looked at the girl, frowning in some concern. He took in her very appeared ce and had to admit it, he didn't like what he saw. 

"This is her? This is the girl you two broke out of prison for?" 

Bebop and Rocksteady shared a glance with one another before nodding. 

"Yup. This us our girl. And we ain't going back to jail until we know she's okay, Turtle. The guy who did this is gonna pay." Bebop grunted and she relaxed some. 

Leonardo frowned as he looked the girl over before he swung his swords up and sheathed them before looking at Donatello. "Let Donny take those chains off of her and then you can go." He stated. 

That surprised all of them.

"Leo?! Are you serious?! They're bad guys!" Raphael exclaimed now turning to face his brother. 

"Raph, look." Leonardo said motioning to the two in front of them and then held up a hand when Raphael tried to yell again. "As Splinter always says, take a moment and look at your surroundings. Take a really good hard and long look at them." 

Frowning, Raphael looked at Bebop and Rocksteady, as did the other two. And they froze in surprise at what they realized what Leonardo was getting at. 

Both Rocksteady and Bebop looked wary, ready to fight them but they were also hovering around the girl protectively. 

And they saw the small, comfortable smile on her face as she curled closer into the Rhino ' s arms. She looked peaceful, comfortable, at ease as she slept. Without a care in the world right now. And Rocksteady was definitely not hurting her. 

"See? They're bad guys but not to her. And remember that stupid song that Mikey likes to listen to. Sometimes to do some good, you got to be the bad guy." Leonardo said firmly. 

"Oh, yeah! That Five Nights at Freddy's song. Survive the Night. That song is schweeet." Michaelangelo said before starting to hum a melody. But he was ignored. 

Huffing, Raphael reached over and shoved their baby brother, earning a yelp from him. "Okay, fine! The psycho mutants can get off this time." He said gruffly before folding his arms.

"So, ya guys are letting us go? Ain't gonna try and take her from us? Stop us? Make us take her to a hospital or anythin'?" Bebop asked skeptically. 

Leonardo shook his head. "No. While the police didn't know about her in the first place, they still don't have anything against Simon Cutter. She would probably end right back up in his hands if we don't find something first. She'll be safer with you until we do." He said firmly. 

"Do yourselves a favor and stay out of this. This is mine and Rocky's fight, Boys." Bebop said now straightening. "He messed wit' our fox when we warned 'em not to, so now we gonna keep our promise to 'em and rip him apart." He said just as girmly. 

Leonardo shook his head as he straightened to his full height. "We can't do that. If you do it your way, people will get hurt." He said seriously. 

"The only peeps gettin' hurt is Simon and his lackeys, Turtle. Stay out of our business." Rocksteady growled as he started to go around the Turtles. 

However, Donatello raised his hand, ignoring the growl he got from the Rhino. "Just the chains, Rocksteady. Just let me take them off. They look pretty tight on her wrists." He said now pulling out what looked like a pick lock kit from his pouch. 

Rocksteady blinked but then nodded as he shifted Foxy only by a little so that Donatello had access to Foxy ' s wrists. He, though, watched the Turtle carefully as he began pick locking the shackles. 

Surprisingly, Foxy never woke up at all of the rattling the chains made. She just curled closer to Rocksteady, humming softly and even murmuring his name. 

"So, what's the story about you and her, anyway?" Michaelangelo asked as he leaned closer to see her better, only to grin. "Ooooh, she is pretty. No wonder you like her."

Rocksteady snorted but looked fondly down at Foxy. "Ya should hear her sing. She's an angel. It's why we swore to keep her safe. The cops wasn' doing anything to help her. Did shite to help her, even before she got mixed up with Simon." He said. 

Bebop nodded in agreement as he smiled down at the sleeping lady. "She is a sweet thing. We bein' honest, she really shouldn' be mixed up with lugheads like us. But she was shoved into it. We just took up the mantle of protecting her, tha's all." He stated. 

"So what is her story?" Donatello asked as he finished removing the chains and then stepping back. 

Bebop and Rocksteady both perked up, ears twitching when they heard the sound of sirens in the distance. They immediately backed away from the Turtles. 

"Eh......not a good time to tell stories, Boys." Bebop said now backing away as the sirens got louder. 

Leonardo nodded as he and his brothers looked in the distance and even saw the flashing lights way down the road. "Go. Get out of here. We will deal with Vincent when she gets here." He said now waving at the two criminals. 

Rocksteady immediately turned and started booking it into the darkness. Bebop, however, paused to look back at them. "Thanks, Turtles. But ya know. This don' change anythin' between us. We still enemies. Rocky'n Me is still gonna kick your shells in later on." He said as he walked swiftly backwards. 

All four brothers snorted but nodded as they watched him. 

"Got it. Let's just call this a time out then. For her sake." Raphael stated as he twirled his tooth pick in his mouth. 

Bebop just nodded with a grin before raising a fist in the air in a somewhat salute before booking it after Rocksteady as fast as he could with only the Turtles watching them go. 

Before they turned to face the police as they pulled up to the burning nightclub. This was going to turn kind of ugly. They weren't going to hide it from Vincent but they saw no reason to lie to her about them letting the two go. 

Even for the girl's sake.


	5. Step into the Past

She was still sleeping and it didn't bother the two as they watched her while sitting down. They knew she probably needed as much sleep as possible after living like she had for who knew how long. 

Rocksteady and Bebop had taken Foxy to one of their safe houses they had set up. It was still long forgotten by everyone else, not used by anyone. They would need to stock it up but for now, they would just rest. 

Foxy, after being receiving a sponge bath after not waking up, was sleeping in a bed with only limited ragged blankets on top of her. 

Rocksteady had been the one to clean her off, since, if he wanted to be honest, he had seen all of her before. He had made sure she was cleaned before slipping a large white shirt that used to belong to him, having been there in the safe house for a good while now. Of course, that was before he changed into some large Rhino mutant. 

Now, he just sat on the floor, watching her sleep, while Bebop was munching on stale pork rinds he found in the cabinent. He didn't seem to mind the nasty taste as he just munching away. 

"Well, we got 'er back. She is gonna need some time to recover. But with us, she'll be fine." Bebop said as he munched away. 

Rocksteady just nodded as he peered past his long horn in front of his face. "What are we gonna do about Simon?" He asked quieyly. 

Crumpling up the bag and then just tossing it to the side, Bebop shrugged as he folded his arms. "We find the little weasel and crush him. But we gotta make it hurt worse than just some beat down." He paused thouggtfully. "The Turtles said that the police wanted to shut Simon down, righ'?" 

Making a face, Rocksteady looked up at him. "Really?" He asked skeptically. 

"What?" Bebop asked smirking down at him. 

"We really gonna work wit' them?" Rocksteady asked skeptically. 

Shrugging again, Bebop just shifted a little. "Didn' say we were gonna to, Rocks. I'm just saying we destroy Simon in every way. Even if that means giving the cops some incriminating stuff against him. Get evidence of what he's been doin' to the girls, give to the police while we are destroying all of his stuff." He stated. 

Rocksteady made a face but slowly nodded. "Get 'em in such deep shite, he can' dig himself out." He said now slowly grinning. 

"While smashing his goons' and his face in the ground. We get stuff to the Turtles, they get it to the cops, and bam! Goodbye Simon! He migh' even end up in the same jailhouse as us, brother." He said offering his fist to the Rhino. 

Grinning, Rocksteady fist bumped his best friend's fist before looking back at Foxy. He huffed out a sigh as he rest his big arms on his knees. "Remember when we firs' met her?" He asked quietly. 

Bebop snorted loudly just like a pig and folded his arms. "Don' ya mean, remember how we firs' met and then I introduced her to you? But yeah. I 'member." He then started laughing. "Loved the look on your face when ya saw her. It was love at firs' sight with ya, my man." He said laughing.

Rocksteady couldn't help but laugh as he somewhat agreed. He remembered all too well how he felt when he had seen Foxy for the first time. He had remembered how everything had slowed down and how he had not been able to take his eyes off of her. 

Of course nothing had prepared him when she first sang. He had never heard such a voice like hers before. He knew he had not been the only one who had been a somewhat trance. 

She did have the voice of a siren. 

Sighing, Rocksteady twitched his ears back to Foxy as he even looked at her. "What are we gonna do about Simon? He is gonna come looking for her, ya know?" He asked his best friend. 

Bebop nodded as he sat back against the large love seat they had dragged into the room. "Yeah, I know. And when he does, we will be waiting. We will make him pay, Rocks. No one hurts Foxy without payin' fer it." He then frowned. "We should probably think about what we are gonna do abou' the Turtles now. They.....seemed like they wanted to help us for once." 

Rocksteady frowned, feeling a little conflicted about that too. He knew they were enemies. They had been turned into mutants not just for weapons for Shredder but to take on the four Brothers. 

"Think we should let 'em?" The big Rhino asked now looking at his friend. 

Bebop shrugged as he looked back. "I dunno, Rocks. I don't think we should involve them. We enemies with 'em. We suppose to fight 'em and beat them down." He paused, grimacing. "But, an' as much as I hate to say it, they are smarter than we are. More sourceful. They might be able to help us deal with Simon. Ah, let's not worry about it right now, my man. Let's get some sleep. We can think about it tomorrow." He said standing up and now making his way towards the door. 

He was not surprised when Rocksteady didn't move from where he sat. He just smiled when he knew that his big friend was just going to stay there, watching over her. 

"Night, Rocky." Bebop bade his friend. 

Rocksteady merely raised a fist to the air in return to his friend without even looking away from Foxy as she slept. He didn't even look as Bebop left the room, quietly closing the door after him. 

All he did was allow his eyes to drift shut , his big head laying down on his own chest but ears kept twitching for any sound. 

If he heard anything that didn't belong in that room, mercy have the one who invaded. Simon's men or the Turtles. 

And as he fell asleep, listening to the quiet breathing of Foxy, his mind drifted into the past of how his life changed so much just by meeting Bebop. 

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Six years ago........

 

When he arrived in the United States, it was due to him running away from a bad situation. He had come to the Americas to escape. And to make himself into something better. He wanted to be something big and the best place of doing that was America. 

Born with the name of Ivan O'Shaunessy, he changed his name to Stephen Rocksteady to mostly fit in with the American people, and not to be tracked down by the bad situation that he had tried to leave behind. 

He, however, troubles no matter what because he was a big guy with pale skin and red hair. A few assholes had kept bugging him why he was so white, even in the middle of summer. People made fun of his size and skin color.

He tried to ignore that. 

Problem was, he was Irish. And everyone knew or should have known that the Irish didn't take crap from anyone. 

Which was why, he ended up in the New York City jail his first week of being in New York City. 

Being arrested for public disruption and violent fighting with a bunch of assholes was not how Rocksteady wanted to start his new life. He was cursing himself as he sat in a jail cell with a group of other guys, who looked worse than wear. He ignored them as they all sat nursing their wounds from what looked like their own fight. It was him who they fought but whoever it had been in the fight with him ended up a lot worse than he was. He was a big guy and a bunch of guys picked a fight with him.

So naturally, they were the ones who ended up worse.

"When we get out of here, dude, you are so dead." One of the thugs remarked. 

Rocksteady snorted as he gave the guys in the other cell a look. "Fellas, ya should kno' when to pick yer fights. And with who. Ya come at me again, I'm gonna Brogue ya in the faces." He warned.

"What the hell does that mean?!" One of the thugs asked grimacing as he glanced at his friends who all shrugged. 

There was a deep laugh from the other side of Rocksteady 's cell and he turned to see a slightly rounded and smaller man curled up on the cot in the cell. 

His skin color was a dark chocolate brown and he did have tattoos all over his arms. He was wearing a dirty brown tank top under a black leather vest and baggy black jeans and spikey boots. His back had been to Rocksteady at the time but as he rolled over, he showed him he did have piercings on his face. His eye brows and his nose. 

And he had a mohawk. Dyed deep purple. 

"It means he's gonna kick yer face in, brothers." The black man said as he sat up and looked right at the tall, powerfully built Irishman. "Boys, ya really picked a figh' with this monstrosity? Shi-it! Ya a bunch of idiots. Look at this giant! I'm surprised ya ain't in the hospital yet!" 

There was groans as the gang of thugs looked at the man but they backed down. 

"Ugh. It's you. What did you do this time, Beebs?" The leader of the gang asked though in disgust. 

The man grinned a cheesy white smile but stood up and wandered over to the bars of his cell, leaning against it. "Thugs like you thought it was okay to harass Cutter 's girls. One got mouthy at Deb and tried grabbing 'er. So I stomped 'em. Gonna be outta here soon as the Boss man gets here." He said before looking at Rocksteady who was looking him over curiously. "Yo, brother! Name's Bebop-pop!" He even popped the P of his name as he held out a hand to greet the Irishman. 

Rocksteady hesitated before reaching over and shaking his hand, his own engulfing the smaller man's hand. "Rocksteady, fella." He grunted. 

Bebop took back his hand, shaking it a little from the sheer pressure of the handshake. "Yo, brother. Ya a strong 'un, ain't ya? Though judging by yer size, I ain't surprised. Ya ain't from around 'ere either, are ya?" He asked grinning at him.

The extremely white man shook his head before folding his arms and leaning against the cell wall. "Nah, fella. I'm not. From Ireland. Came to the states to make something of me'self. Did a good job, didn't I?" He asked miserably. 

Bebop chuckled as he glanced at the gang Rocksteady had beaten up before nodding. "Yeah, ya sure did. Not many has the guts to beat up a bunch of Bloods Strikers. They're gonna be out for yer's once yer out." He said and got some affirmative from the gang as they glared at the Irishman. "Course......now if ya worked fer the righ' man in this city, they wouldn't dare mess wi' ya." 

"Really, Beebs?!" The gang leader growled now glaring at the black man. "Don't you try and help him from us! We gonna kill him once we're out of here!" 

"Hmmm? Are ya now?" Bebop asked grinning wickedly. He looked right at Rocksteady again, who did looked interested. "Hey, ya said ya came here to make something of yerself, righ'? What if I can help ya out, broth'a? I can get ya outta here, get ya a job and ya would be working for some good money."

He was sworn at but he ignored the gang on the other side of Rocksteady's cell, who did look very interested.

"What would I have to do?" Rocksteady asked quite interested. 

A wide, white grin met him as Bebop dipped his head down a little. "Whatever yer tol' to do. Prolly bouncer work. Ya'd make a good bouncer. Protect women." He said slyly. "Some of the best looking ladies in the city too. An' who knows? Ya might land Ya one. That is, if it's okay with the Boss." He said grinning. 

Slowly, Rocksteady grinned back and he nodded before holding out his hand to Bebop, who slapped his palm and shook his hand. "Deal. Ya get me outta here, I'll do whatever it takes. What's the pay?" He asked. 

"Ya'll prolly start small. Fifteen dollars an hour. But wit' yer size and strength, Ya can jump to the top of twenty." Bebop said grinning before rubbing his hand because that had stung his palm a little, even if he had been the one to slap the big guy's palm. "Course, it's up to the Boss if he takes ya in. But he'd be a fool not ta. And Simon Cutter......he ain't no fool." He told him.

It couldn't be helped that Rocksteady perked right up at the sound of that kind of money. He'd be a fool not to take a job that paid that well. 

"Bebop!" An officer called out as he approached. "Cutter is here for you. You made bail." 

Bebop just grinned and sent a wink at Rocksteady. "Five minutes and ya'll be out, brother." He said before leaving the cell once the officer opened it. 

Once he was gone, the gang all growled at Rocksteady and made threatening remarks at him. They said they were going to kill him once he was rejected. He ignored it all, not believing these small fries for one second. He could take them, despite a tough job or not. 

Five minutes later, Bebop was back with an officer but they were not alone. 

A man followed them in and the threatening remarks stopped almost immediately, the gang shutting up and looking intimidated. 

He was a much smaller man than Rocksteady but obviously one not to take lightly. He was probably a good foot smaller than the Irishman. Tall, dark and handsome that he was though. He had ink black hair in a shaggy style but surrounding a very good looking face. He had a black goatee, high cheek bones. Black eyes that peered at Rocksteady with a cold, dead stare. He wore a fancy black suit, minus a tie. 

Gucci shoes full of wealth. Gold chain around his neck. He leaked of wealth, obviously. He even had body guards right behind him, and that was the first time he met Old Pete as well. 

"There he is, Boss! That's the guy!" Bebop said grinning as he pointed at Rocksteady.

The man looked Rocksteady over, almost dead panned before stepping closer to the bars. His eyes met the pale man's after looking him over. "Stand up." He said blankly. 

Rocksteady frowned but then did so. He didn't liked being bossed liked that but if this was the Boss Bebop was talking about, might as well let him. He was his chance of getting out of jail after all. 

"Turn around slowly." The man said coldly. 

Again, Rocksteady frowned but did as he was told, his arms up so that the man could get a good look at him. 

"Hm. Pete, shake hands with this man." The dark man said now stepping back for the old guy to offer his hand. 

Rocksteady but stepped forward and took the out stretched hand of Pete, who gripped his hand rather tight. He growled slightly and returned the very tight grip, making the man grimace before yanking his hand back and shaking it. 

"Yep, he's strong all right." Pete remarked, rubbing his hand to get the feeling back in it. 

The man, Simon Cutter nodded slowly before meeting Rocksteady right in the eyes. "Bebop says you were a big guy and I'd be a fool not inquire your services into my employment. You the kind who will take orders without questions and demands?" He asked blankly. 

"D'pends on the payment. I need a job, fella. I come from Ireland to here to make a livin'. Better than what I had back home. If ya give me a good pay, I'll Brogue kick someone in the face fer ya." Rocksteady said shrugging.

Simon Cutter only raised his eyebrow before looking at the officer, who did tense up. "Hm. Let one of the Blood Strikers out." He ordered. 

"Mister Cutter, I don't think that is a wise idea." The officer said tensely. 

Simon just gave him a dead stare before looking at the tense gang in the cell. "One of you will come out and face him." He said nodding to Rocksteady, who did tense up. "If you can hit him, I will pay your bail. All of it. And you get to mess him up." He then looked at Rocksteady, who was tense as a drumstring. "If you knock out the man you face, you're hired and you will be paid the full wage that my experienced bouncers does." He told him.

Rocksteady was still tensed but then he nodded with a smirk as he twisted his head a little bit, cracking his neck loudly. "One hit, he'll go down." He said smugly. 

Simon looked right at the gang leader, who nodded back in agreement. 

The officer swore softly but did as he was told, letting out the leader who stood in the room, waiting patiently for Rocksteady to be let out. 

It was a tense moment as the officer hesitated to letting the big guy out but he did nothing but step out, cracking his knuckles as he turned to face the gang leader. 

"One hit. You're free to go." Simon reminded both jail birds. 

Both nodded and turned to face one another, both tensing up for the physical fight they were about to get into, even if it was just one hit. 

"Go." Simon said as soon as he, his guards and Bebop stepped back with the officer to give the two room. 

The gang leader, charged with his fist raised back and ready to swing. 

Rocksteady simply jerded forward, lifting a big booted foot and slammed it right into the man's face, immediately downing him with a loud cry. 

The man was not getting back up from a kick like that. 

Bebop was grinning ear to ear and even whistled as he went to bend right over the man, who was out cold from getting kicked in the face. "Da-a-amn. He got 'em good." He said before grinning at Rocksteady, who puffed up his big chest and lift his head up high. 

"Hmph." Simon merely made the sound but his dark eyes twinkled for once with life. He just nodded. "You're hired. Name?" He asked him. 

"Rocksteady." The big man merely grunted, his large arms folded. 

Simon nodded before looking at the officer, nodding to him. "I'll pay his bond too. Get me the papers." He told him.

The officer grimaced but nodded as soon as he dragged the out cold gang leader back in the jail cell. He soon left the room, leaving them. 

Simon turned to Bebop, who was grinning at Rocksteady. "Once we have him released, get him cleaned up, new clothes. I want you both at my club tonight. He's your partner now. Tell him what's to be expected, the rules and what happens if he breaks them." He said before turning with his guards and leaving the room. 

Bebop just grinned at Rocksteady and offered a fist bump. "Welcome to the club, brother." He said and Rocksteady nodded as he bumped fists with the other man, muttering his thanks to him for sticking out his neck for him. 

Though, he was really going to thank him later that night for introducing him to the sweetest, most lovely fox he'd ever set his eyes on. Or heard sing.


End file.
